


【庆龙】《可以看见日出的海滩》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《可以看见日出的海滩》

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 1—

龍一獨自清理著花園的裡雜草，星期天，很大的太陽，但鄰居的老太太已經第4次告誡他了。租單獨的房子最麻煩的就是自家園子的草必須自己鋤，而請人的話，又太花錢了——畢竟他是一個人自己租的房子，所有的費用是一個人擔負的。

在奧克蘭這個地方生活快1年了，語言的考試一結束他就搬出來自己住。他一直很嚮往這種生活，自己的房子，很自由。住在當地人家裡雖然對語言的學習很有幫助，但實在是太煩人。

離大學不遠的地方租了這座屋子，並不便宜，但他很喜歡。主要是地段的環境還好，房子也是新的，而且樣式感覺又有點日式的味道。

“龍一你一個人住這麼大的房子，真是太可惜了。”

那天同鄉的好友涼平來到他的家裡做客時，不禁提出了這個問題。

兩房一廳，又有個車庫，一座獨立的別墅一個人住，確實是太浪費了。

“涼平你又不來，我實在不想和其他人住，很多麻煩事啊。”

結束完語言的考試後，兩個同時從札幌來的好朋友收到的是不同學校的錄取書，涼平要去惠靈頓，而龍一則留在了奧克蘭。當年他們還計劃著怎樣一起生活，但現在都落空了。

“很多人到了那邊都會跑回來，那兒風很大，環境也沒有這裡好。”

“讀書，沒辦法。”

一個星期後，涼平就踏上了去惠靈頓的飛機。那天龍一開著車去送他，那是他第一次去機場送人，在這裡1年了，也就只是有這麼個好朋友。

“如果你想找個室友的話，我可以幫你介紹一個。”

在機場卸行李時，涼平拿出一張紙條給他。

“也是個日本人，剛從加拿大過來。他也在找房子，如果你想有個室友的話，可以和他聯繫。”

“你和他認識嗎？”

“還好，他人不錯的。”

清理花園，看來是老人家喜歡做的事情。聽說這房子前任房主那個老太太，就很喜歡這個，但前段時間死了，所以這個房子才租出去。是隔壁的那個鄰居要他鋤草的時候告訴他的，他心裡膽寒的好一陣子。

漸漸的，一個人住也有很多不便，雖然這裡的消費雖然比日本低很多，但對於在外的人來說，還是能省則剩。

於是拿起了涼平給他的那個電話。

響了幾聲，一個男生的聲音。

對方好像很高興似的，他笑著說星期天去看看，好的話就直接搬了，因為千葉前輩和他說過，所以他也很放心。

放下電話，龍一打開了桌上的電腦。這是他的愛好，特別是來到這裡後，無所事事的時候就喜歡坐在電腦前。他有個個人主頁，是他在日本的時候弄起的，他笑稱國內的朋友每天上上這個站，就可以知道他是不是還活著。

龍一繼續獨自清理著花園的裡雜草，太陽很大。

吱地一聲花園的木欄開了。回過頭，看見一個戴著墨鏡的少年。

“你是緒方龍一麼，我就是橘慶太，千葉學長和你說過吧？”

龍一放下手中的剪子，拍拍手說“終於來了啊，我就是緒方龍一。”

“很漂亮的房子。”

“是啊，很有日本味道。”

“你一直一個人住？”

“對，你可以進去看看。”

龍一推開玻璃的落地門，撥開窗簾，示意慶太進去看看。

“裡面也很棒，而且很乾淨啊。”

“現在是放假的時間，待在家裡也沒事。”

“上課後呢？”

“一個星期清理一次吧。”

“還好，我喜歡乾淨。”

參觀完一遍，慶太走到了客廳，穿上鞋準備出去。

“不好麼？”龍一聳聳肩。

“不是。”慶太淺笑道“我去拿行李。”

他指指停在外面的跑車。

“從現在起就是室友了，緒方龍一同學。”

2004．1．1 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 2—

“這裡傢俱基本上還是齊全，有些是我搬來後自己買的。所以最好平時小心一點，特別是地毯，不要弄髒。裡面的那間房是你的，我昨天打掃了，床單之類的請自備。這裡只有一個車庫，還好我前段時間把車賣了，你目前就停那裡好了……”

“那你買車後呢?”

“這段時間不會,反正學校也近,而且涼平君也不在這裡,我也不會去哪裡玩,也沒有什麼用.”

“那租金呢?”

“平攤,一個人一週130紐幣,還有就是水費電費電話費上網費,這個是一個月交一次,也是平攤.”

龍一靠著牆,腳上的拖鞋跟不時地敲著身後的牆壁.並且仔細地看著這個將來的室友.

“曖,緒方君,那吃的方面呢?”

“那看你是想自己弄還是一起搭伙,反正我沒有什麼討厭的食物.”

“那不如一起弄吧,這樣也省事一點.”

“也好,你會做飯吧?”

“當然”他笑道“我在多倫多生活了3年,不會的話早就餓死了.”

龍一淺笑著,指指冰箱“沒有什麼吃的了,要不要去超市?”

“當然,我也要買點生活用品.”慶太點頭道. “開我的車去吧,緒方君.”

在這裡，去超市買東西並不是一件很方便的事情，一，兩個區裡，也就只有一個大的購物的地方。而同時，在超市和在一般的商店物品的價格，往往差別很大。所以一般人去一次超市，一次買足一個星期的份量也很常見的事情。

“緒方君，要是沒有車的話，你怎樣買東西啊？”

看著車後塞得滿滿的儲備箱，慶太苦笑道。

“散步去”龍一重重地關起蓋子“車子也才賣了沒多久，我也是放假前才搬來的。”

“那以後要買菜叫我當車伕就好了”慶太笑著發動著引擎“但緒方君可要多多負責做飯就是了。”

“又不是說你不用買東西吃了！”龍一一邊扣著安全帶，一邊調試著車椅的傾斜度“還有就是……”

“唔？”慶太愣愣“什麼？”

龍一的臉微靠著車窗，“不要叫我‘緒方君’啦，就叫‘龍一’好了，不然一起生活還這麼彆扭，我可不習慣。”

“哦！那更好，龍一君。”

“還有，雖然涼平確實比你大，但我和他之間總是只稱名字，你天天叫他‘千葉學長’我到不習慣了，甚至有時我還很難反應過來你說的是誰。所以拉，那個‘千葉’你在他面前稱就好了，我們暗地裡談話時，你叫他‘涼平’就好了。”

“哈。”慶太靠著方向盤大笑著，露出微微的小兔牙“好啊，龍一君，反正他也不知道啊。”

搬來的時候正好是放聖誕假的時間，沒有什麼事可做，就是待在家裡看看電腦，至少龍一是這樣。

“偶爾出去一下吧。”

幾天之後，慶太終於對龍一提出意見了。

“你在國內也是這樣的麼？”

“不是”龍一敲敲鍵盤“在國內的時候我喜歡到外面燒烤，釣魚。”

“那現在怎麼成這樣了？”

“沒有地方啊”伸伸懶腰“而且其實來這裡後我也沒怎麼出去，對這裡也不是很熟。”

“怪不得，很多人出國後人格就會大變。”

“是啊。”龍一繼續敲著鍵盤。

“沒有女朋友嗎？”慶太側著頭，說道。

“有的話還在這裡陪你嗎？”龍一開玩笑地說道。每天晚上都有個女生打電話給慶太，不用說，就是慶太在多倫多的女朋友，每天都要打半個小時“咯，慶太君，你女朋友在多倫多，你為什麼來這裡了？”

“我是沒有辦法”他聳聳肩“我在這裡的時間不會太長，難說我還會回去的。”

“哦，那裡是比這裡好”

龍一敲打著鍵盤，和著慶太靠著牆，垂著的右手食指反敲著身後的牆板。

這裡的夏天雖然太陽很大，但總有著風。

客廳的落地窗薄薄的白紗窗簾，在風中划著波浪型的舞姿。風大的時候，白色的邊緣都飛舞到了半空中。

“曖，龍一君，她說她聖誕節要來這裡。”

“好啊，什麼時候？”

“過幾天。”

2004．1．3 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 3—

幾天後，一大清早，慶太就起床了，敲著龍一房間的門。

“曖，龍一君，我等下要到機場去接我女友，你有空的話能不能幫我清理一下屋子？”

“好哦。”龍一揉揉眼睛“這麼早？”

“謝謝了。”慶太拍拍他的肩膀“今天我來做菜。”

被慶太一大早就吵醒，也睡不著了。打開電腦，放著最喜歡的音樂，聲音也調得很大。音箱是他來到這裡買的，他很喜歡音樂，用著音箱，讓他覺得自己被埋在了聲音之中。以前住HOMESTAY的時候因為顧忌到房主喜歡安靜，而且房子隔音也不好，所以就算買了，也一直沒有好好享受。現在，他只要一個人在家，都會大聲地開著，這樣讓他覺得身心都受到了放鬆。

清理著家裡的每一處，畢竟等一下有人來，他也不想留個亂亂的印象給別人。還好平時打掃地還徹底，用不了多久，就完成了所有的清掃。看看他們還沒有回來，龍一又覺得肚子真是餓了，想去作點吃的，但又怕馬上慶太就回來了——生活中總是這麼巧合，而龍一也真的很想嘗嘗慶太的手藝，雖然也有懶惰的原因。

躺在客廳的地毯上聽著歌，陽光也充足，風從大大的落地窗吹進，高高揚起的白紗隨著風的擺動時而從自己的腳趾上輕拂過。很舒服。

漸漸地，眼睛也模糊了，龍一在夏日的清風中甜甜地睡了。

“唔？”

龍一醒來的時候，一轉背，看見一個人背對著他，在推門外的廚房裡切著什麼。

“慶太君？”龍一輕聲問道。

“哦？”聽到聲音，慶太轉過身，看見龍一醒了，笑道“呀，醒了？我們一回來就看見你睡在地上，像是在作好夢，我們也沒有打擾你。”

“你們幾時回來的？”龍一懶懶地問，從地上爬起來。

“1點多了，不好意思，帶她到CITY裡看了一下。”慶太歉意地說“餓了吧，我來做飯。”

坐在地上，龍一懶懶地從身邊的茶几上把鐘摸過來，定眼看看，已經3點了。

“你這個是中餐還是晚餐啊？”龍一抱怨道。

“中餐加晚餐”慶太大笑道。

“呦，原來慶太也會作飯的哦？”一個女生從臥室那邊走出來。

“啊，我還沒有介紹，龍一，這個是相川凌，我的女朋友。凌，這個是緒方龍一，我的室友。”

“你好。”凌對著龍一笑著鞠了個躬。

“嗨。”龍一隨意地擺擺手。

“咯，在那裡和你一起這麼多年，我都沒看你做過飯，怎麼一到這裡，就會做飯了？”凌調侃著忙得不亦樂乎的慶太。

聽她這麼一說，龍一好奇地問道“哦？他說他在多倫多都是自己做的。”

“是嗎……？”凌斜眼望瞭望慶太，嘟著嘴“他連碗都不會主動洗！”

“哈……”龍一大笑道“這麼說，現在的他反而更出色了喔。”

凌微笑著站在慶的身後，臉靠在慶太的背上，“呵……”

“哦，好幸福哦。”龍一喊道。

“哇，不要碰我，我在切菜啊！！”慶太大叫著。

晚上，龍一的房間依舊燈火輝煌。

“喂，你女朋友好不容易來了，你就不能陪陪她嗎？”

看著從飯後就一直霸著自己書桌的人，龍一沒有好氣地說道。

“你這電腦的遊戲還瞞多的嘛。”慶太只盯著桌上的電腦屏幕。

“我又沒看你平時說這話。”龍一靠著門“這電腦又不是第一天有這麼多遊戲。再說，我借你好了，你把它搬到你房你玩就是了。”

“很重也。”慶太依舊沒有反應。

“重？”龍一挑挑眉頭“我這個也算是瞞新的手提了吧？很重？”

慶太沒有答話，房間裡只有從電腦遊戲裡傳來的打鬥聲。

“喂，你到底喜不喜歡你女朋友啊？”龍一沒有好氣地問道“不然你就別這樣。”

“哦”打鬥的聲音停下了，慶太扭過頭來“這個你不用急吧？”

“但我要看書啊。”龍一有點生氣了。

“哦……”慶太襯著書桌,深深地探了口氣“不好意思,打擾了.”

結束了遊戲,慶太把電腦關掉,拿起擺在龍一床上的外衣,懶懶地離開龍一的房間.

龍一一直靠在門背上,看見慶太要離開了,閃身讓了出來.

“晚安,慶太.”龍一不懷好意地笑著.

“晚安,緒方君.”

“唔?”

聽著慶太這麼叫他,龍一愣愣地站在房裡.

2004．1．3 ? To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 4—

現在是紐西蘭的夏天，在奧克蘭早上才5點鐘，外面就開始發亮了，而晚上9點才天黑。而越往南，這樣的日照時間也越長。

早晨的風輕輕的，也是涼涼的。

赤腳走過客廳，摩擦著地毯，發出‘沙沙’的聲音。拉開緊閉的窗簾，推開玻璃門，強烈的光線猛地射入略顯空曠的客廳。

由於光線暫時的不適，慶太眯了眯眼睛。

從臥室那邊出來，左邊是浴室和洗手間，右邊是洗衣房，穿過後門的玄關，就是一個挺大的廚房，廚房和客廳隔著兩扇很大的磨沙玻璃推門，而在客廳玻璃推門之外，是一個木製的有頂的大陽台，從陽台一邊只有幾級的木梯下去，就是前院的草地。

細細地想著家裡的構局，臉上是清新的陽光與空氣。很小就一個人出來讀書，住過很多地方，也遇到過各樣的室友，所謂家的感念，早就已經淡薄了。

但還是很中意這裡，因為這個房子感覺很日式？

可能。回頭看著這樣的屋子，慶太低著頭笑了笑。

玻璃門外有雙拖鞋，但他還是決定赤著腳走下了陽台。緊貼著房屋的小道是粗糙的水泥鋪成的，尖鋭的觸感使得他的腳心極度不適。皺著眉頭跳到了一旁的草地裡，青嫩的葉脈讓他頓然覺得柔和而舒適。

踏著厚厚的草皮在院子裡緩緩走著，慶太覺得自己快忘了多倫多寒冷的冬天了。

“哦，慶太君，你這麼早就在這裡幹嗎？”

慶太回過頭，看見龍一愣愣地站在陽台邊上。

“散步。”慶太淺笑著。

“這麼早？”龍一壞笑道“大清早光著腳在院子裡散步？”

“是啊。”慶太仰望著純粹藍色的天空“奧克蘭的天空真藍，特別是早上的時候，這樣的陽光與風，讓人倍感舒適。”

“對了，因為你是從多倫多過來的吧？”龍一雙手搭在陽台的欄杆上“那裡這時可是極度嚴寒的冬天啊，就算是奧克蘭的冬天，也都沒下過雪。”

“我在來這裡之前，在國內待了2個月。”

“哦。”

伸了個大大的懶腰，慶太隨意地拂拂染過的頭髮“我現在還真的中意這裡了。”

“久了就覺得無趣的。”

“反正哪裡不是這樣？”慶太笑道。

“這到是”龍一趴在欄杆上“就像現在懷戀札幌的冬雪了。”

“好困，從地球的那頭到了這頭，還坐了這麼久的飛機。”

中午時，凌才睡意朦朧地走了出來。

“好香，不會是慶太做的吧？”看著桌上色香具全的飯菜，她不禁叫道。

“那你就放心，不是我。”慶太把玩著手中的筷子“龍一君做的拉。”

“我是說你就算再進步神速也不會這樣。”

“試一下。”龍一招呼道。

凌愉快地坐下，嘗食著龍一的手藝。

“恩！好好吃”吃著龍一做的飯菜凌玩笑道“怪不得我說慶太怎麼這麼快就長胖了！”

“沒有吧。”慶太皺皺眉頭，打量著自己。

“等一下吃完後我們去哪裡玩呢？”凌微笑著望著他。

“吃完再說拉。”慶太自顧自地吃起來。

“呵，我這裡有地圖哦。”龍一又施出了他的壞笑。

2004．1．3 ? To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 5—

“這是我第一次在夏天過聖誕呢。”

慶太半躺在客廳的地毯上，看著窗外綠葉油油的樹木。

“呶，這幾天你曬黑了。”龍一靠在窗旁的牆邊，玩耍著手中白紗的輕簾。

“哦？”慶太看看自己的手臂，果然在短袖袖口的交界處明顯劃分著不同的顏色“真的，這裡的太陽可真厲害。”

“這裡的日照很厲害，紫外線特別地強”龍一右手在頭頂劃了個大圈“紐西蘭上空的臭氧已經有個洞了，所以這方面要真的小心。”

“怕什麼，我可是男的！”

“這不是性別問題，而是真的對身體有害。”

“倒是龍一你很白，你不是在這裡快1年了嗎？”慶太反問道。

“我是因為這段時間沒有怎麼出門”龍一換了個姿勢，盤坐著“開始來時我還被曬脫了皮，整個背都紅完了。”

“哦？你去哪裡了？怎麼還這樣？”

“那天我和涼平去海灘游泳”龍一回味著笑道“其實也沒有怎樣游，那裡的海浪太厲害了，我們只是在邊上‘玩水’，開始還沒怎樣，等我們回來的時候一看，哇，真的黑得發紅了。”

“唔！我也好想去一次。”

“山路很難開啊，在這裡要是去海灘的話，都必須先翻過很多山，下面才是海灘”龍一比畫著“那裡的沙灘是黑沙，亮晶晶的，沙灘邊還有些小山，海水拍打山下礁石的樣子酷弊了！好高的浪，然後在半空中‘啪’地就四散開了。”

“哇，好美哦！慶太帶我去好不好？”

不知什麼時候，凌站在了他們的身後，俏皮地看著他們的談話。

“拜託，我又不知道在哪裡。”慶太嘀咕著。

“可以叫龍一君帶路嘛。”凌微笑著拜託龍一。

慶太回頭望了眼面帶窘色的龍一，再嘆著氣對凌說“不要這樣吧，而且我最不喜歡開山路了，我對這裡又不是很熟，就算龍一君帶路，我也不敢開啊。”

“真小氣。”凌撇撇嘴。

“龍一給你的地圖你還沒玩完呢。”

“我想看日出嘛。”

“看不到的。”一旁的龍一淡淡地說。

“哦？”凌驚奇地望著龍一“為什麼？”

“小姐，這邊好的海灘大都是西海岸的，而太陽是從東邊升起的。”

“東海岸沒有沙灘嗎？”

“奧克蘭東邊有一個很大的半島，基本上將這個城市擋在了裡面，所以往東看是看不到真正的海上日出的，前面總是有東西擋著。不像西海岸，很平整的海岸線，對面就是真正的海洋。”

“好可惜，我還想看海上日出呢。”

“最近的地方離奧克蘭開車都要3個小時”龍一的手臂搭在慶太的肩膀上“在那裡可以看啊。”

“龍一君，不要總是出餿主意了……”慶太想起上次龍一給她那‘奧克蘭旅遊指南’，上面的地方已經讓他跑得這幾天不但曬死，也累死了“別看我，我是不會去的。”

夜幕下的奧克蘭，百籟具靜。

“SKYTOWN”趴在客廳的茶几邊，透過大大的落地玻璃，慶太指著夜幕下被燈光裝飾的高塔“奧克蘭的標誌，真是在哪裡都可以看到。”

“這裡離CITY還是有距離的”龍一喝著剛泡好的茶“好歹是這裡最高的建築，雖然放在東京的話什麼也算不上。”

“日本啊……龍一你有多久沒有回去了？”

“一直沒有回去。”

“一年了？”

“恩。”

龍一晃動著手裡的杯子“來這裡之前，在國內有個女朋友，但現在也沒有聯繫了。”

“哦？”慶太笑道。

“很正常的。”龍一笑著瞪瞪慶太。

“是啊，畢竟太遠了。”

“剛來的時候，我在這裡太忙了，沒有時間去想其他的。而她在國內非常非常想我，總是時不時打電話過來。後來，我在這裡把什麼都安頓好了，學習也上軌了，就輪到我想她了。但這時在國內的她已經過了對我的思念期了。我們在打電話的時候，總是一頭熱一頭冷。漸漸地，沒有對方的生活也成了習慣，我們的聯繫也就越來越少了。”

“可惜麼？”

“不知道。”

“哈！或許因為你不是她‘百分之百的男孩’，她也不是你‘百分之百的女孩’。”慶太調侃道。

“‘百分之百’？”

“村上春樹的作品。”

“我沒看過。”龍一聳聳肩。

“是說‘我’遇到了一個女孩，並不漂亮，不出眾，但那一瞬間就覺得‘她就是我百分之百的女孩’。當他和別人談此事的時候，他記不得所有關於這個女孩的影像，只有‘她不是十分漂亮’這一點。其實這個她也不能稱之為女孩了，畢竟是30歲的人。但就是讓他心裡震撼”慶太的手靠者膝蓋“然後他就在想，如果他能對她說話的話，會怎樣？會說什麼？但終究他們當時只是擦肩而過。”

“唔？然後呢？”

“後面就是他的‘告白’拉。一個故事，‘一個他應該對她說的故事’。”

“是什麼？”龍一很有興趣。

“讓我想想”慶太抬頭望著上方“以前看的了。”

“哦，就是很久以前，有兩個十幾歲的男孩和女孩，他們都相信這個世界上一定存在著‘百分之百’適合自己的人。果然，他們有天不期而遇了，他們發現對方就是自己‘百分之百’需要的人。但他們又覺得這樣的夢想太容易成了真，所以就決定分開，因為‘如果真是百分之百的戀人的話，下次一定又可以在哪裡見面，到那時，他們一定結婚’。”慶太繼續回憶著“但他們更本沒有必要這樣，因為他們真的是‘百分之百的戀人’。幾年後，他們都染上了惡性流感，他們都失去了記憶，但經過了他們的努力，他們漸漸地重返社會生活，他們分別體驗了百分之七十五和百分之八十五的戀愛。然後，在他們三十多歲的時候，他們又不期而遇了，失卻的記憶的微光使得兩人胸口陡然悸顫，並且得知‘她對我是百分之百的女孩’，‘他對我是百分之百的男孩’。然而兩人的記憶委實過於微弱，結果連句話也沒說便擦身而過，徑直消失在人群中，永遠永遠。”

“哦。”龍一輕聲感嘆道。

“其實一般人都是‘百分之七十五和百分之八十五的戀愛’，那種‘百分之百’在現實裡當然不存在。”

“那慶太君呢？”龍一總是抓住每個可以調侃他的機會損損他。

“多倫多的冬天太冷了，那樣的季節只有百分之百的雪花。”

慶太淺笑道。

2004．1．4 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 6—

很熟悉的風，很熟悉的景。

陽光靜靜地從窗外灑入，無聲的風，吹著薄紗的窗簾，高高的在半空中揚起，充滿節奏的起伏著。

薄薄的白紗柔化了陽光的鋭氣，在米白色的地毯上投影出點點斑斕。

在窗簾古典動感的旋律後，是一個淺淺黑色的背影。

陽光淡淡地勾勒出那朦朧的背影，那樣的背影在風與紗的和弦裡時隱時現。

靜止的美，持續的醉，一醉再不醒。

“你……”

慶太木呆著看著自己異樣的舉動，看見自己的右手唐突地伸在半空中。

他詫異了幾秒鐘，低下頭看看自己的穿著，扭過頭看見一旁熟睡的凌，再看看自己身處的地方，才反應過來——原來是自己做夢了。

沒有了睡意，慶太輕聲到從床下起身，房間裡的窗簾拉著的，開了門到了客廳，才發現太陽已經這麼高了。

看著客廳那個落地窗似的玻璃門，和那白色的紗窗，慶太心口不禁微微一顫。

[怪不得覺得熟悉呢。]慶太心裡暗暗道。

“嗨，慶太，這麼早啊。”

“哦？”

走出玻璃門，倚著陽台上的欄杆，慶太看到原來是龍一在院子裡鋤草，頭上還戴著一頂有一圈帽檐的帽子。

“要幫忙嗎？”慶太說道。

“不用了，這樣就可以了。”龍一沒有抬頭。

“上次我剛來的時候你也是在鋤草”慶太笑道“你很喜歡整理花園嗎？”

“不喜歡”龍一抬起了頭，看著陽台上的慶太“只是‘必須’這麼做罷了。”

“草長長了？”

“恩，一個月就長得很厲害了，畢竟是夏天。”

“好快，我搬來就一個月了。”

“恩。”

龍一繼續剪著院子裡的草，慶太悠閒地坐在欄杆上。以前龍一很喜歡坐在這裡，看著對面的風景。而慶太覺得對面也沒有什麼好看的，只不過坐在這裡很舒服，陽光和風都很適宜。

“對了，慶太，你今天還和相川出去玩吧？”龍一停止了手上的活。

“哦？是啊，怎麼了？”

“順便去超市買點東西吧，明天就是聖誕前夜了，那段時間買東西都不方便。”

“好哦”慶太答道“你有什麼活動嗎？”

“也沒什麼，就是待在家裡。”龍一很隨意地說道“畢竟是日本人，我還是不習慣過洋人的節日。”

聖誕前夜那天，周圍住家異常的安靜。

“人呢？”慶太愣愣地問道。

“都到教堂去了吧”龍一拉起窗簾“可能CITY的人很多。”

“曖，龍一君，你真的就待在家？”慶太坐在地上“不和我們一起出去？”

“得了吧！”龍一大笑道“要我當電燈泡啊，我才不幹呢。”

“但不能把室友一個人留在家裡啊。”慶太歉意的說。

“不用拉，我和涼平君約好在網上見的”龍一指指電腦“我還要通宵上網。”

“這個，真的沒事嗎？”慶太還是覺得不太好。

“沒事拉，不要讓相川等你啊。”龍一揮揮手，示意慶太放心。

“那，我走了”慶太起身“不知什麼時候回來，我帶了鑰匙。”

“拜拜。”龍一笑道。

“拜拜。”慶太歉意的回笑著。

夜裡上網的時候，龍一聽到了外面傳來的禮花聲，但他還是沒有起身，緊閉的窗簾，透不過煙花的絢麗。

2004．1．4 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 7—

沒有雪，但卻有和其他地方一樣的聖誕老人。

街道上人很少，只有教堂裡時不時傳來聖樂的歌聲，慶太慢慢地開著車，張望著兩旁是否還有什麼商店是開著門。

[“這時的人不是去渡假了，就是在教堂。”]

想起龍一之前的話，慶太只好苦笑著。開始還是打算在外面吃些什麼，晚點回去，但現在連個開門的地方都沒有，不禁讓他有些失望。

“沒有地方去呢。”

“日本店也關了嗎？”

“是啊，一路上的壽司店都是關著的。”

兩個人無語地在空曠的大街上徘徊著，車裡CD的聲音陣陣入耳。

“曖，我們回去吧？”慶太側了側頭，對凌說。

“那……”凌猶豫了一下，看著窗外黑黑的街道“好吧，聽你的。”

“把龍一君一個人扔在家裡也不好啊。”慶太笑道。

“呵……難得你也會有捨不得室友的時候。”

“……”慶太沒有說話，只是一如往常那樣淺笑著。

[你真的沒有出去啊]

[當然，你不是說好了在網上見的嗎？]

[橘君出去了？]

[恩，和女朋友出去了。]

[你們還好吧？]

[還好，不錯的室友，沒有什麼麻煩，大家的自由空間還是很大的。]

[那我就放心了。]

[那，你在惠靈頓還好嗎？]

[風真的很大，這裡日本人好少，買東西不方便，很少日本超市。]

[不行的話就回這兒了，就算三個人住還是可以的。]

[哦，這麼說你很有信心慶太會留在這裡？]

[也不是，那是他的事，而且他說過他要回多倫多的。]

[他還回去？]

[我記得他是這麼說的。對了，你現在住哪裡啊？]

[學生宿舍，現在就我還留在這裡了。]

[好慘，你應該來奧克蘭的，我們就可以一起過了。]

[我要溫習，到那裡的話肯定又和你一起玩了。]

[哈，你還是這麼認真。]

一路上的商舖都關著燈，只有身後的SKYTOWN依舊燈火輝煌。

“東京塔啊”開著車窗，遙望著高處的建築，凌默默地說“終於可以回家了，我也有2年沒有回去了。”

“上次我回去時，你父親還說怎麼你不回去。”慶太開著車，一個月來，他對這裡的路況已經很熟悉了。

“挺想日本的，就是不想回家。”凌扭過頭來笑道。

“……”慶太沉默著，過了一會，才開口道“你現在一個人在那裡，還好吧？”

凌理了理被風吹亂了的頭髮，淡淡地說“還好，就是下課後就沒有什麼事了。所以我現在打了2份工，忙得很。”

“哦，你也會打工啊。”慶太露出不可思議的表情。

“什麼嘛！”凌開心地笑道“不要瞧不起我啊！”

“哎，你的室友挺好的，有個好的環境是最重要了。”凌又把車窗按下了一點。

“晚上風大，不要涼了”慶太又把車窗的控制鈕往上撥“龍一君挺好的，不像以前那些人，成天囉嗦嘮叨。至少目前還沒有什麼衝突。”

茂密的樹林在黑夜裡如同遠山一般，一路上從住家房子的窗戶裡，都顯眼地擺放著裝飾地五彩斑斕的聖誕樹。

“可惜沒有雪。”凌笑道。

“有的話就完了”看見前方的路口，慶太熟練地打了個轉彎“到了，我回家了。”

2004．1．5 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 8—

“哦？這麼早就回來了？”

還在房間裡面對電腦的龍一，突然聽見外面玻璃門划動的聲音，警覺地從房間裡跑出來外面。看見原來是慶太和凌回來了，龍一放心似地嘆了口氣。

“我還以為小偷呢，這麼勤勞，聖誕前夜也還工作。”

“有小偷的話就馬上打電話”慶太隨意地將車鑰匙扔在茶几上“你在屋裡上網嗎？”

“是啊”龍一雙手伸進寬鬆的褲袋中，靠著推門“你們這麼早就回來了？是不是連CITY都沒有什麼人啊？“

“恩”慶太放下手裡的東西向廚房走去“還有什麼吃的嗎？好餓了，我還沒有吃東西。”

“還剩下2盒壽司。”

“太好了！恩？怎麼是明太子的？”

“就是因為你一直沒有吃，所以才能留到現在”龍一強忍想笑的表情“還有面，我來幫你們煮吧。”

“我來就好了”凌從客廳裡出來“我馬上就要走了，怎麼說也要弄一餐，不然也不知道下次機會是什麼時候了。”

“走了？”龍一愣了愣“不過了新年再走嗎？”

“我還要回日本，要在日本過新年，過幾天我就要回去了。”

“真可惜。”龍一說道。

“好了，你們要吃什麼面啊？龍一君你也嘗嘗，就當是消夜好了。”凌從櫥櫃裡拿出炊具。

“我無所謂”龍一笑道“是不是還要烤個燒鵝什麼的？”

“啊，那就要去買了。”凌玩笑似的的驚嘆道。

“失陪一下，我先和涼平君打聲招呼，我們剛剛還在聊呢。”龍一像是想起了剛剛被遺忘的兄弟，馬上跑到房間裡。

“看看，有了吃的連朋友都忘了。”對看著龍一的背影，慶太坐在餐椅上調侃著。

餐桌上，擺放著許多日式的料理。

“好多，相川君你可真厲害。”龍一大叫道。

“是啊。”慶太也目瞪口呆地附和。

“在打工的地方學的，我在日本料理店打工，老闆也交了我一些東西，我自己也學了一些。”凌略略驕傲的說。

“好太太。”龍一做出很感動的表情。

“對了，慶太你什麼時候回去？”凌詢問著坐在旁邊的慶太。

“這裡夏天結束的時候。”慶太思考了一會說道。

“三月份嗎？”龍一放下手中的筷子“這麼早，我還和涼平君說到了六月放假的時候大家一起去完呢。”

“對不起了”慶太歉意地說道“我主要的學業還在那邊。”

“哦，沒什麼，說實話那裡的教育是比這裡好。”龍一繼續對著桌上的食物進攻。

“其實我瞞喜歡這裡的。”

“恩，還有3個月，慢慢享受啊。”

聖誕節就在平淡之中渡過，很快，凌就準備回去了。

“這段時間打擾你們了。”凌道謝地說。

“哪裡，我們還招待不周啊。”她這麼說，反而龍一不好意思了。

“只是，這麼晚的飛機，凌你沒有事吧？”慶太看著那張凌晨的飛機票，擔心地說道。

“只要你去送我就好了。”凌作了個鬼臉。

“我也去送好了”龍一積極地舉手道，但他馬上又想到了什麼“哦！！不好意思！我守家好了！！”

看見他那激動的表情，慶太笑著拍拍他的肩膀“我們當然不反對啊。”

“是啊，我很高興呢。”凌開心地看著他們。

深夜的機場，異常的安靜。

慶太將之前準備帶給父母的禮物交給凌，還不時地叮囑她每一個是給誰。凌實在記不下這麼多，從隨身的挎包裡拿出一個便條給他，讓他一個個寫好。託運的行李不算多，而換登機牌也很快就弄好了。

看看手錶，還有半小時，凌在換牌的另一邊示意慶太可以放心回去了。

“一路順風啊。”隔著一道及胸的欄杆，慶太對凌說道。

“注意身體，三月分我就回多倫多”凌揮揮手“龍一君也保重。”

“拜拜，回家真幸福。”龍一孩子般地笑著，畢竟大家都是離家的人。

空曠的大廳裡3個人互相招著手，直到彼此的身影消失在視野裡。

2004．1．7 To be continued  
  
可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 9—

回程的路上，龍一一直靠著車窗，看著天上的星星。

“很少晚上出門，沒想到夏天的夜空這麼漂亮。”

通向機場的高速旁基本上沒有什麼住家，車燈打在前方，反射器和兩旁路牌在燈光下泛著奇麗的光芒。由遠到近，伴隨著汽車的速度，連續而飛快地從身邊划過。

奧克蘭的晚上，沒有了白天直射大地的太陽，冷峻的月光帶給這個城市的只有近似國內深秋的寒意。

“札幌的夜空也很美，但還是這裡的純粹。”

“札幌的環境算很好的了，在東京的話什麼也看不到。”乘著開車的空擋，慶太側身望瞭望車外的星空“去過幾次東京，那裡晚上的人照光太強了。”

枕著安全帶，龍一玩笑式地說“要是這個車是敞蓬就好了。”

“哈，等你來買。”慶太大笑道。

“一點多鐘了”龍一看著車上儀器表上顯示的時間“上次送涼平君是在清早，這次是凌晨，都在考驗我的睡眠嘛。”

“所以我說不行的話就不用來了的”慶太打了個轉彎“不過，曖，你現在很困嗎？”

“唔？還好，沒有什麼。”

“那我們去看日出吧？”

“看日出？？！！！”龍一驚訝地大叫道“去哪裡啊？這麼晚，不安全啊！！！”

“那就看星星去，就去上次你和涼平學長去的那裡。”慶太像是很有興緻的樣子“什麼海灘？”

“那裡看不見日出的，但要是只是看星星的話，確實很好。”

“那我們就去吧，是叫PIHA嗎？你來帶路。”

奧克蘭的國際機場位於南區的末端，而PIHA則是遠離奧克蘭大約200公里的西海岸邊緣。

“慶太君，我們就這麼晚在路上跑，不會出事吧？”龍一看著兩旁漸漸稀少的住家，擔心地說道。

“不會的，再說真有什麼，我們開車掉頭就跑就好了。”慶太自信滿滿的樣子，笑著安慰著龍一。

現在基本上還在奧克蘭裡，之後的路程就是只有參天大樹的山路了。

而當車輛拐了一個彎，就發現只有漆黑一片。

沒有路燈，慶太打起了遠光燈。

“好美！！”兩人驚嘆道。

前方沒有任何燈光，只有那遠光燈打在路中反射器上發出的微微光亮。遠遠的，像是沒有盡頭，在黑暗中無盡地延伸著，並沒有照亮周圍的什麼，只是獨獨地亮著。

而在看不見的盡頭上方，銀色的光點從天邊愈集愈密。

“銀河！！”龍一打開了車窗，伸出頭張望著天上的美景。

慶太可沒有這樣的福氣，但就是那幾眼的餘光，他也強烈地感受到了天上星星的存在。還有前方的月亮，孤美的光芒。

天上的光與腳下的亮，同時如此地顯現，如此和諧，又如此互補。

當他們還沉迷於天上和地上的光感享受時，龍一赫然發現在他那一邊，在樹木的間隙中，黃色的點點光亮構成了一幅寬廣的宏圖。

“是市裡的燈光！”龍一再次喊道“我們現在在山上了。”

“啊！！我看不到啊！”坐在右邊駕駛的慶太再次痛恨為什麼開車的是自己。

“等到前面停下來看就是了。”龍一笑道。

而之後的一路，就是慶太和龍一在尋找好的觀望處的時間。

“啊！！！！停下！！！！”

“你……你，你喊得這麼大聲幹嗎？嚇死我了。”由於剎油門太急，汽車發出尖鋭的聲音。

“你看，那裡。”龍一指指身後的一塊小平地“把車停那裡就好了。”

“哦！”慶太馬上打起方向盤“幫我看看，這可是懸崖啊。”

“沒事，好了。”龍一伸出頭看著面對懸崖的自己那邊的路況，指揮著慶太。

在兩旁樹林的縫隙處，在馬路的上方，無數的星星點綴著黑色的帷幕。銀色的質感，遙遠而唯美。

山下的人間紅塵，橘色光亮點點構成了燃燒的圖騰。在空氣中搖曳著，平靜而疏遠。

還沒有到海灘，卻已經看到了如此的美景。

自然的光，人造的光，同時衝擊著不同的瞳孔。

“真美啊”慶太感嘆道“要不要把車燈也關了？”

“好啊”龍一笑道“這樣可能更完美。”

山間唯一的光亮消失了，四周漆黑一片，只有月亮和星星，還有山下的萬家燈火。

“有點可怕。”龍一望瞭望右邊的樹林。

“真沒用。”

“那你幹嗎不下車看？”龍一邪惡地反問道“而且還把車窗調上來了？”

“外面太冷了，山裡很冷的。”

“狡辯……”

“得了”慶太重新打開了車燈“等下到海灘還有更好看的，不然就沒意思了。”

“呵，是不是後悔當初沒有和相川君一起來啊。”

“當心我就把你扔在這裡了。”還沒等龍一把安全帶扣好，慶太就加大了馬力往前開去。

2004．1．7 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 10—

漸漸地，海濤聲越來越近。

“啊！海灘！我終於到了！！”

慶太興奮地加足了馬力，向山下奔去。

“啊，終於到了，我都想睡覺了。”

龍一像是突然有了精神，將從後半程一直半搭的眼睛猛地睜開。

從連綿起伏的群山上下來，就是一望無際的海洋。與想像中很多地方的海灘不同，奧克蘭的海就在樹木重重的山邊。明明還是綠色的視野，突然之間像是進入沙丘一般，泥土變成了細沙，及膝的草叢就長在軟軟的沙堆裡。

當然，在晚上是看不到這樣的景色的，四周都是漆黑一片，只有淡淡的月光吝嗇地勾勒出海與天的輪廓。

“外面很冷，要穿件外衣。”慶太把車椅向後調，從後面的座位上拿出一件秋裝的外套。

“哦，謝謝。”龍一笑道“你連這個都準備了啊？”

“還好，時常放件外衣在車上，這裡晚上太冷了。”

身後是黑幽的群山，面前是無際的深海，頭頂是眩目的繁星。

“這是我第一次這麼清晰的看到星星。”抬著頭，龍一笑著說道。

“南半球的星空，畢竟和北半球的不一樣。”

“知道哪裡是南十字星嗎？”

“不知道啊，這個你應該比我清楚吧？”

“我只知道獵戶座。”龍一反身靠著車門，仰望著像是觸手可及的閃亮“北半球冬天的標誌，在這裡的話，也算是夏天的道標吧！”

夏天的銀河，明亮而深長。

從山的那頭開始，結束在海的末端。

如白紗拂過深邃的黑幕，相互對比，卻也相互照應。白色沒有因為它的白而使黑色柔軟了它的冷峻，黑色也沒有因為它的黑而使白色沾染了一點點灰濛。

他們就這樣相互存在著，從很多年前開始，結束在未知的未來。

曾經有人說，很久以前星星就這樣靜立在空中，人的一生相對於它們，只是短短不經意的一瞬。但是發現星星的永恆和人生的短暫的，是人類而不是星星。說這句話的人，或許也是這麼在一個深夜裡看著頭頂上的尤物，或許看著那樣沒有熱度的閃光，會有過膽顫的恐懼。但是當思緒漸漸在黑幕下擴散開的時候，那種莫名的震撼又深深地鼓惑著心底。

那一天的海濤聲，像是從很遙遠的空間傳來，像是在與某顆星星裡擁有相同夜空下寂寞的同伴呼應。相同的事物，卻也無法觸及。

“好冷，我還是待在車裡好了。”縮了縮脖子，慶太打開車門“有點睏了，我先休息一下。”

“喂，不要這樣啊！”龍一也急忙鑽進車裡“這麼快就困了，你也太差了吧？”

“不要這麼說我……”慶太撅著嘴說道“是誰在一直開車的？是誰剛剛還在睡意朦朧的？”

“哈 ……”龍一笑道“那你看見這麼美的星星，難道還想睡？”

“……你這麼想看，可以自己看啊。”

“坐在車裡不好看嘛。”

“那你可以出去看啊。”

看見龍一沒有說話，慶太突然像是想到了什麼“難道……你不敢一個人在外面看？”

“什麼話！”龍一激動地甩著手。

“算了，星星都是一個樣子的，看一下就好了，其實也沒有什麼意思。”龍一躺在調試成幾乎水平的車椅上“我也困了，我睡覺了啊，等你想回去的時候叫我。”

“喂，在這裡睡，難說不安全的！”慶太看見這個傢伙居然比自己還要先睡著，連忙搖著他。

“呼……呼……”

不知是真的睡著了還是故意裝的，無論他怎麼弄，龍一都沒有任何反應，而且還居然鼾聲四起……

“不會吧……就這樣睡著了？”

慶太無奈地看著可能已經進入夢鄉的龍一，而且那微翹的嘴角像是宣告他還是在做好夢。

“怎麼辦……要是二個人都睡著的話……難說真的不安全啊……”

靠著車窗上，那些星星依舊無聲無息地閃爍，看似很近，卻遙遠地呼應著。星星之間的距離，是人類的雙手永遠也達不到的吧。

微微感覺到了一絲寒意，慶太隨手大開了車裡的暖氣。機器的聲音剛剛響起，他又馬上想起，在這麼個封閉的車裡，要是被悶著了，難說小命不保啊。至少他曾在報子上真的看到過，因為這個而死亡的例子。

“像這個傢伙睡得這麼死，難說就算真的出什麼事，我看他都不會有什麼反應……”慶太側身看著身旁那個連呼吸都像是睡著了的男孩，無奈地嘆氣著。

暖氣還沒有在車裡產生任何效果，就被早早地關掉了。

車裡的時間表發著淺綠色的亮光，快四點了。

緊閉的車窗隔離了大海的呼喚，車裡靜地只剩下了兩人的呼吸聲。

“小子，要是路上真的出了什麼事，不要怪我。”

慶太開啟了油門，再對著他微笑道“反正不能睡了，不如我帶你去看日出吧？”

從後面拿出了一本地圖，藉著車上的微弱的燈光，慶太尋找著可能看見海上日出的地方。

“大概是這裡了，不知在日出前能否趕得到。”

“喂，我也很困的，剛剛我說了，要是真的出什麼事，可要原諒我啊。”

2004．2．14 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 11—

“起來了，起來了，喂，龍一，起來拉！！”

“唔……”

龍一揉揉疲倦的雙眼“怎麼？恩？？這裡是哪裡？？！！”

“不知道……大概是在mission bay下面吧……”

“怎麼到這裡了？這裡不是東岸嗎？”

“是啊，開得我好辛苦。”

這時龍一才發現，那個趴在方向盤上的人，已是一臉疲倦。

“你沒有休息嗎？”龍一背後有點冒汗。

“你睡了我還能睡嗎？”那聲音已經有點飄了。

“那沒有出什麼事吧？”想到這樣的清醒度開過來，龍一還是有點後怕。

“你感覺到了什麼嗎？”

“沒有。”

“那就說明我沒有出什麼大事。”

“那小事呢？”龍一覺得這個字意義深刻。

“除了差點撞上別人的房子沒有什麼了。”

“撞上？？！！！”龍一大叫道“什麼時候？”

“我不是說了只是‘差點’嗎？還好，因為這樣，我極度清醒了。”

“我怎麼沒感覺？”

“所以我說，要是我們都睡著了的話，被殺死都不知道。”

“哈……”龍一賠笑道。

“還是看不見啊。”

雖然這是一個小山丘，但是一旁的樹木完完全全地遮擋住了之下的海岸。而對面還是有島——在這個城市，是無法看到真正的海上日出的。

“我剛剛在那個路牌上看到，往這裡下去，好像還有路。”龍一指著身後的路標說道“難說可以看到。”

“那我們再往下走走看。”慶太發動著車，說道“天已經開始有點泛白了，要抓緊時間。”

“不會迷路吧？”

“只要沿著主幹道，就沒有事的。”

車開得很快，彷彿在追趕著太陽。

不知繞了幾個彎，一路的建築也在晨光中漸漸清晰。

“這裡，這裡有個觀望台！”

在林立的建築旁，一塊小小的綠色空地面對著大海。

“不會是專門用來看日出的吧？”

“不管了，就這裡好了，我好累了。”

“現在還沒有到時間嗎？”

“就坐在車裡等好了。”

天空上幾朵白雲低低地飄著，遠處不知是山還是雲的地方，微微地泛著淺橘的光。

天已經白了，但是太陽還是羞澀地低沉在雲的下方。

橘色的光越來越亮，範圍越來越大。

這時天空中漂浮的雲，靠向太陽的那面，都被渲染成明麗的火紅。

微微地，亮白的光線從黑色的海岸上露出了小角。

“哇！快了！”

“終於……”

相比較升起前漫長的等待，當太陽竄上天空的時間，又短暫得可怕。

就是這麼一下下，就嗖嗖地上去了。

白皙的光芒刺激著雙眼，而原本漂浮著的雲朵，又不知何時消失殆盡。

“好快，等了這麼久，走了這麼遠，就為了這麼不到2分鐘的時間。”

“要是能在真正的海邊看，時間就長了。我們其實只看到了它的一部分升起的時間。”

兩人襯著欄杆，感受著晨風的吹拂。

“回去吧，回去補覺去。”慶太伸了個大大的懶腰，向停車的地方走去。

“我來開好了。”龍一在身後喊道。

“沒事吧？”

“當然，我還是開了很長時間的。”

從離開機場到看到日出，用了5個小時的時間，而同時又從南區到了遠離城市的西海岸，再來到了城市的東區。

很久，很長，但是那樣的日出卻只看到了短短的2分鐘。

但有意思的是其中的很多東西吧！

“好累哦……”

“哇！不要倒在我的床上！！”

“太累了，我動不了了。”

那天的早晨，像是來到特別的早。

而當清晨的陽光透過白紗的窗簾散到幽靜的室內時，只看到了兩個熟睡的孩子。

那一天，是1月1日。

不知是巧合還是故意，他們看到了新年更替的日出。

這裡是白雲的故鄉，是世界上時間最早的地方。

那一天，他們成了最早看到太陽的人。

2004．2．14 To be continued

可以看見日出的海灘  
by: ivan

—雲的故鄉 12—

“奧克蘭的秋天快到了……”龍一站在陽台上，看著道路旁依舊鮮綠的樹木，輕聲嘆道。

“這裡的秋天和夏天沒有什麼區別嘛。”慶太拂開輕飄著的窗簾“我看到了冬天也還是這樣。”

“你準備好了嗎？”

“恩，下午的飛機。”

“好快呢。”

“是啊，三個月好快就過去了。”

看著放在客廳的幾箱行李，每個人心理都略略地傷感。

“要是我有車，就可以去送你了。”龍一歉意地說道。

“沒什麼拉，我自己去就好了。”慶太連忙擺擺手“等下機場接送的車就要來了。要是以後有機會，我在來這裡好了，那時還要你接待接待啊！”

那一天，萬里無雲。

龍一坐在陽台的欄杆上，望見了那個飛往東邊的飛機。

優美的飛翔著，身後白色的煙霧展示著它經過的痕跡，最後在藍色的純粹裡消散。

龍一突然有點想家，想回到日本，回到家裡。

他拿起了電話，撥著一個熟悉的號碼。

響了幾聲後，聽到了一個男孩的聲音。

龍一笑了，望著窗外已經完全與藍天容為一體的痕跡，輕笑著。

“涼平，今年年底你回去嗎？”

—雲的故鄉 最終章—

******************************

餐桌上的花，已經凋謝了。

沒有去換，因為離開的時候已經到了。

門外響起了喇叭聲，不一會涼平拖著一箱大大的行李，出現在了視野裡。

“走麼？”

“恩，就等你了。”龍一笑道。

看著屋子裡一切都還是原樣，涼平愣道“等你回來後還準備住這裡？”

“是啊，我瞞喜歡這裡的。”

********************************

********************************

“好熱，怎麼這次這麼熱，上次來的時候也沒有這麼熱啊！”

剛下飛機，就坐車來到了這個熟悉的地方。

一切還是和原來一樣，連時間也是一樣，又是一個夏天。

“有人麼！”慶太在屋外喊道。

院子裡的草，已經有了一點身高了，他皺了皺眉。

“你找這家的那個男孩嗎？”一個鄰居從公共過道上喊道。

“恩，他出去了嗎？”

“他回去了。”

“回去？”慶太驚鄂道“回哪裡？”

“回日本了，和另一個男孩，上個星期回去的。”

“是嗎……謝謝你。”

那天的那扇門，閉得特別的緊。

********************************

********************************

Cherish moments sweet

Snapshots of what will be words of past

Thoughts that lost

Remember souls are to keep

Memories fate through

Lost in colours untrue

Seasons change, people change

If only some stayed the same……

********************************

2004．2．14 the end


End file.
